Street Fighter × Mega Man
|publicador = Capcom |plataformas = PC |publicación = |género = Acción, plataformas, aventura |modalidades = 1 jugador |medio digital = Descarga digital gratuita }} Street Fighter × Mega Man (Street Fighter CROSS Mega Man), llamado para Japón, es un videojuego crossover entre las sagas Street Fighter y Mega Man, anunciado por Capcom en conmemoración del 25º aniversario de ambos videojuegos. Fue publicado el día 17/12/2012 de manera gratuita para PC.Capcom-Unity - Street Fighter × Mega Man now available for FREE Origen Inicialmente fue un título realizado por fans conocido como "Mega Man vs. Street Fighter", que estaba en desarrollo desde el año 2009.YouTube - Seow Zong Hui's (Sonic88) Megaman vs SF wip fangame El creador Seow Zong Hui alias ('Sonic') se aproximó a Capcom USA con una versión del trabajo en progreso en el año 2012, y pronto se decidió que se financiaría el proyecto, teniendo en cuenta las aportaciones creativas, y oficialmente distribuido en línea a través de la empresa. Como un videojuego para el 25º aniversario conmemorativo de las sagas Mega Man y Street Fighter, su publicación fue doble como anunciación del aniversario la primer serie y al final de la ultima. Está disponible de forma gratuita en Capcom Unity.Capcom-Unity - Street Fighter × Mega Man coming December 17 La banda sonora original fue desarrollada por Lucas Esquivel (alias 'A_Rival'). Una versión actualizada conocida como 'Street Fighter × Mega Man V2', fue publicada el día 18/01/2013. Incluye ajustes menores, mejoras de jugabilidad, un nuevo sistema de contraseñas, soporte mejorado para los mandos de control, un M. Bison reforzado y un nuevo personaje secreto, Sagat. Argumento Después de haber luchado incontables Robot Masters con el transcurso de los últimos años, Mega Man está listo para tumbarse, relajarse y disfrutar de su 25º Aniversario. Al enterarse de esto, Ryu y algunos de sus compañeros de saga Street Fighter quieren una última batalla antes de que termine su propio aniversario. Una verdadera colaboración entre Capcom y sus fans para el 25º aniversario de las sagas Mega Man y Street Fighter, Street Fighter® × Mega Man® fue creado y desarrollado por el nativo de Singapur Seow Zong Hui (alias 'Sonic'), con una banda sonora original creada por Lucas Esquivel (alias 'A_Rival'), y con el apoyo proporcionado de Capcom, Street Fighter® × Mega Man® es protagonizado por el Bombardero Azul mientras que se enfrenta 'mano a mano' con algunos de los personajes más queridos de la saga Street Fighter complementados con sus propios escenarios temáticos individuales y batallas contra jefes. ¡Salta, dispara, y utiliza tus nuevas habilidades especiales de Street Fighter para derrotar a tus adversarios y llegar a ser el robot más fuerte del mundo! Gráficos y jugabilidad Este videojuego posee gráficos 'retro' de 8-bit, al mismo estilo de Nintendo Entertainment System. Además, Mega Man tendrá ocho poderes nuevos basados en los nuevos personajes jefes finales de este videojuego, quienes son personajes de la saga Street Fighter. Personajes jefes Jefes inciales Al igual que en la mayoría de los videojuegos de la saga Mega Man, ofrece ocho niveles diferentes para elegir. Jefes finales *'Balrog' *'Vega' *Revancha contra los primeros ocho jefes *'Sagat' *'M. Bison' *'Akuma' Curiosidades * Este es el primer videojuego de la saga Mega Man en ser programado totalmente de manera externa a Capcom. * En una parte del escenario de Ryu, hay escritura japonesa en la pared que se lee como '1987'. Este fue el año en el que Capcom publicó inicialmente el videojuego Street Fighter original en las máquinas arcade japonesas. * Capcom ha rumoreado la posibilidad de que éste videojuego sea porteado a Mac, Linux y teléfonos móviles/celulares. Street Fighter × Mega Man possibly coming to iOS, Linux and Mac - no plans for console release * En cada escenario hay una versión remix del tema musical de los personajes de la saga Street Fighter y un tema musical de escenario de Robot Master. Por ejemplo, el tema musical de Dhalsim, es una mezcla de su propio tema musical y el de Snake Man. * Este es de los pocos videojuegos crossover en donde no aparece Ken Masters como personaje disponible, precedido por los videojuegos Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes y Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Galería Capturas de pantalla SF×MM_Opening.jpg|Escena de introducción SF×MM_Title.jpg|Pantalla de inicio SF×MM_StageSelect.jpg|Pantalla de selección de Jefe SF×MM_VsRyu.png|Pantalla de Versus SF×MM_Rolento.jpg|Escenario de Rolento SF×MM_Dhalsim.jpg|Escenario de Dhalsim SF×MM_Urien.jpg|Escenario de Urien SF×MM_Ryu.jpg|Escenario de Ryu SF×MM_Blanka.jpg|Escenario de Blanka SF×MM_Rose.jpg|Escenario de Rose SF×MM_C.Viper.jpg|Escenario de C. Viper SF×MM_Chun-Li.jpg|Escenario de Chun-Li SF×MM_Balrog.jpg|Escenario de Balrog SF×MM_Vega.jpg|Escenario de Vega Vídeos Street Fighter X Mega Man reveal trailer Street Fighter × Mega Man Boss Order Starter Guide Enlaces externos *Capcom-Unity - Mega Man Official Group page *Street Fighter × Mega Man OST Referencias en:Street Fighter × Mega Man Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos crossover Categoría:Videojuegos de PC